Lazarus Demon
Lazarus Demons are rare high-level demons with telekinetic and reforming powers, along with the ability to transport themselves through ashes. They grow stronger the longer they are released. Lazarus Demons are hot-tempered and unreliable, and especially hard to vanquish as the only way to prevent them from reforming is to bury their remains in a cemetery. History Ruining Phoebe's Wedding Under Cole's Orders After becoming the Source of All Evil, Cole and the Seer sought to ruin his and Phoebe's wedding in order for them to be wed in a dark one, which would assure that their future child would become evil. To achieve this goal, the Seer freed a Lazarus Demon to attack the Charmed Ones. This Lazarus Demon died a total of four times before being buried again. The first time, Paige orbed a sword into his stomach. The second time, Cole hit him with a fireball. The third time, Piper blew him up, reducing him to ashes once again. The fourth and final time Cole once again hit him with a fireball after which he was buried in the cemetery."Marry-Go-Round" Alternate Reality In an altered reality created by Cole Turner, Piper had become a bitter demon hunter after Prue's death, as Paige was not there to reconstitute the Charmed Ones. She lured a Lazarus Demon into a trap and tried to interrogate him for information on Shax. When Paige arrived in this reality, she told Piper she would have to bury the Lazarus Demon in a cemetery to keep him from resurrecting. Paige's knowledge of this helped convince Piper that she was telling the truth about being from another reality."Centennial Charmed" Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Ash Teleportation:' The ability to teleport through ash. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform one's body after total destruction. Lazarus Demons possess the unique ability to resurrect after being vanquished unless their ashes are buried in a cemetery. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the locations of other beings. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical attacks. Appendices :(The Book of Shadows text:) .]] Lazarus Demon :R'are, high-level Demons :with Telekinetic powers. :When vanquished they will :continue to reconstitute :until their remains are :buried in a cemetery. :'L'''azarus Demons gain :strength the longer they are :out of cemetery ground. :Once buried they will stay :dormant until they are dug :out of the earth again. Gallery Behind the Scenes Image:Lazarusphoebe.jpg Image:Lazarusphoebe1.jpg Notes and Trivia *This demon is based on a biblical story of Saint Lazarus who died and was raised from the dead after four days. *Lazarus Demons are possibly carnivorous, as Piper lured one in a trap with a dead body and the demon made an attempt to bite the corpse's neck before she froze him. (Centennial Charmed). Appearances '''Lazarus Demons appeared in a total of 2 episodes over the course of the series. References Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evil